


Falling for You

by VibeyCisco



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Broken Bones, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibeyCisco/pseuds/VibeyCisco
Summary: Connor had been walking through the park, looking at all the trees as he tried to clear his head of the argument he had just had with his dad.That’s when it happened. Right in front of him, a boy fell, a sickening crack echoing through the forest.





	Falling for You

Connor couldn’t believe his dad! His father took away his door because Connor wouldn’t answer his parents when they knocked.

He had a reason for not answering. He had just gotten out of the shower and he was in the middle of changing. But, of course, his dad didn’t believe him. He thought that he had been smoking weed. Which he wasn’t. At least, not at that moment. 

His room hadn’t even smelt like weed. Even the towel that he had used to take a shower had been hanging out of his hamper, and his hair was wet. But his dad just believed that he had wet his hair and gotten a towel to hide the drugs.

Which, Connor would never do. That would have taken too much time and work. And it’s not like he gets high all the time. He only does it when his dad is accusing him of things he never did. Each accusation turns into a large fight containing a lot of yelling.

That’s actually the first time that Connor had smoked. His dad had yelled at him for skipping a class (Which he hadn’t. The teacher had just accidentally marked him absent) and a huge argument began. Connor tried to tell his father that he was there, he even had the work they did in class, but his evidence came ignored. 

Ever since then, he hasn’t really tried at school. What was the point? His dad didn’t believe he did do anything anyway, so why not meet his expectations? His mom always tries to convince him otherwise, but it doesn’t matter.

Connor got out of his car, stuffing his bag of weed into his sweater pocket. He wished he could go to the orchard, his favorite place to go when he needed to go away, but they had put a new padlock over the gate because they noticed someone had been trespassing.

So, instead, Connor went to Elison Park, which had a large enough forest to could go hide and smoke. 

He spent the five-minute walk to the deep forest examining the trees. They were all about forty feet tall, their green leaves shining in the bright sun. Connor loved the calmness the trees let off, along with the wind softly blowing the plants at his feet. 

As he was nearing his favorite tree, he heard leaves vigorously shaking, despite the slow wind. He turned towards a tree a few feet to his left just in time to see something fall out of it. Or, someone. 

For a moment, he was frozen. What if the guy was dead? Connor couldn’t bear to see a dead person. But then, after a few seconds, he heard a soft groan.

The groan burst Connor into action. He raced to the fallen boy, clad in khakis and a polo shirt.

“Are you alright?” Connor asked the boy. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember the name. The boy didn’t reply, just continued to look at the sky passing by above him, tears glossing up his eyes.

“Shit!” Connor grunted, moving to gently pick up the boy, making sure that the arm was jostled as little as necessary. 

He carried him to his car, still trying to get a reaction from the boy. Finally, right as he was setting him down in the passenger seat, the boy blinked and turned his head towards Connor. He seemed confused.

“Connor?” He asked, “Connor Murphy?” 

“Yeah,” He grunted, buckling the seatbelt over the boy’s body. “That’s me. And you’re Evan, right? Hansen?”

Evan nodded, then winced as he moved his arm. He hugged it close to his body, letting Connor close the door next to him.

 

After driving for ten minutes, Connor constantly glancing at Evan to make sure he was okay, they arrive at the hospital. Once again, Connor helped Evan with the car.

This time, Evan insisted on walking, but Connor still stood at his side, an arm wrapped around his shoulders so that Evan wouldn’t fall with his shaky and pain-filled body.

Connor sat Evan down on a chair in the waiting room while he went to check him in. A couple minutes later, he was all set and they were sitting down next to each other, both not really knowing what to say,

“...So, what happened?” Connor asked, “I know you fell out of a tree, but is there a reason why you were in it?”

“Oh…” Evan trailed off for a minute. “Um, I’m working as a park ranger, so when I have y breaks I like to climb the trees to see the view of the park. I guess I just fell…” He sounded unsure, but then again, Evan always did, so Connor paid no attention to it. “W-what were you, um, doing there? I mean, It's not like I’m not happy you were there, b-because I am, but, um, I was just wondering, uh, what, you were, were doing.” 

Connor chose to ignore the babbling. “Oh, you know, just trying to get away from the family.”

Evan was about to respond that no, he did not know what that was like. He only had his mom. But, he was interrupted by a nurse opening a door and calling “Evan Hansen.”

Connor and Evan both got up, slowly walking through the door and to the small room they were led to. 

The nurse asked a few questions, writing some things down. She then stated that the doctor would come in shortly to confirm and diagnose her assumption of an obviously broken arm. 

 

The two boys stayed quiet until the doctor walked in a few minutes later. It took all but four seconds for him to confirm the arm being broken. But that wasn’t even the worst news. The bone had to be reset.

Evan whimpered as the doctor came closer, a nurse joining in to help hold Evan down.

Without thinking, Evan grabbed Connor's hand, with his good arm, and squeezed tightly as the doctor counted down from three. Connor let out a grunt in return. But didn’t let go.

“3…” Evan’s eyes squeezed shut, “2…” Connor squeezed his hand back. “1…” Evan took in a shaky breath.

A sickening crack echoed through the room, followed by an even louder shout. Evan’s eyes were screwed shut tightly, and his hand was squeezing Connor’s so hard that Connor lost feeling in his own fingers.

It took a few seconds, but Evan’s hold started to loosen, and his eyes opened back up. They were blood-shot, but at least some of the pain was going away.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, not letting go of the hand.

Evan replied in a very shaky nod.

“Alright, Evan,” the doctor said, “What color cast do you want? Just plain white?”

Evan was too nervous to answer, so he just simply nodded. A few minutes later, and he had a newly wrapped arm, the plaster dried. The doctor gave him a paper on treating and caring for broken bones, and then they were on their way.

 

“So,” Connor said, as they were getting into the car, “Can I be the first to sign your cast?”

It was then that Evan smiled a real smile for the first time in a couple of months.


End file.
